Learning to Breathe or Fly
by GreySide58
Summary: A sort of Peter-Nathan relationship story. Peter's trying to fly and contemplating his relationship with Nathan. Songfic. Brotherfic.


**A/N: **This idea came to me while I was listening to my music.

**Disclaimer: **Song belongs to Switchfoot and the show belongs to NBC and Tim Kring

_Hello, good morning, how you do  
What makes your rising sun so new  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new_

Peter walked out of his apartment and hailed the first cab he could. His shift with Charles was about to start in about ten minutes.

The ride there he thought about his relationship with the man. They'd been together for about a month and in that time he'd viewed Charles as sort of a father figure. The man was always willing to listen to his silly dreams and would give him words of wisdom that he'd never gotten from his own father.

He hated that he'd never seriously gotten along with his own father. Nathan and the man just clicked, but he was the outsider, the little kid with dreams, his father barely gave him the time of day sometimes. Peter knew he could've tried harder, but he just wasn't Nathan, he didn't do what Nathan did and nothing could change that. He just wished he and their father would've been better off before he'd died. He and Nathan were close and he knew he had a chance to keep their relationship good. He was going to try and understand his older brother, even if his older brother didn't understand him.

_That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone  
Can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

He stood on top of the building; his phone to his ear. Nathan was just about there. He was going to prove that his dreams weren't just dreams, that they were real.

The cab pulled into the alleyway. Nathan was both curious and annoyed; he could hear it in his brother's voice.

"I'm here, Pete. What is it?" he heard his brother say before dropping his phone to the ground. He watched as Nathan looked up with shock at him. Nathan started yelling at him for being stupid; he had to do this though.

"I have to Nathan." He said with a certain confidence. Before he knew it he was falling. The air was rushing at him and there was no sense of flying. Then he saw Nathan coming at him, Nathan was flying. He may not be flying at the moment, but his older brother was and his older brother was going to save him. It annoyed him slightly though because he wanted to fly, wanted to prove to Nathan that he could fly.

_Hello, good morning, how you been  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

Peter woke with a start and found himself looking up at his older brother. He was sore, but he couldn't register why.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked, looking at Nathan for answers.

"You don't remember? You jumped, Pete." Nathan said, looking at him with concern. Then it all came rushing back to him. The jump, the fall, and then, then Nathan, grabbing a hold of him. Nathan couldn't hold on though and he'd fallen. His brother wouldn't let that story stand though and Peter wasn't dumb, he knew why.

_I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone  
Can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
These abundant skies, yeah  
Abundant skies, yeah_

He'd been gone for about a week, been working with Claude, working to get his abilities under control. He'd done it too. Claude had left though, so the thought of blowing up New York City still bothered him, because he wasn't sure he was going to maintain that control. He could fly though and it was time he showed Nathan he really could.

He knocked on his brother's door, glad to see him there, although at the same time not. The campaign and election were wearing thin on his older brother and he knew it. Nathan looked up from his desk and was surprised to see his brother.

"Pete, where have you been? You just walked out the hospital, just left after being in a coma with a fever that could damage your heart." Nathan said, not sure if he should go for anger, concern, or both. He went for a mix of both.

"I had to leave, Nate. I'm gonna blow up the city, kill thousands." Peter said, panic and worry etched into his face and voice.

"How are you going to blow up the city?" Nathan said, keeping his voice down so only Peter heard him.

"I don't know, but I just know. What if I do, I can't Nate, I just can't." he was going into panic mode.

"Pete, calm down. I won't let you blow up the city, I've got be Congressman remember and if you blow the city up it'll be a little hard to do." Nathan said, coming over to Peter and putting his arm around him. There was a small smile on his face as he hoped to lighten up his little brother's mood.

"You'll really stop me?" Peter questioned, searching his brother's eyes.

"Really."

"Oh, Nathan, I can fly." He said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you."

"How 'bout we fly together." Nathan said with a smile as he gave his brother a quick kiss on the head.

**The End**


End file.
